En las mazmorras
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: ¡One Shot!Hermione está cansada. Decide ir a dar un paseo...¿Pero por donde? ¿Que pasará en el pasillo de las mazmorras? un SSHG.


Todo esto es de la magnifica J.K Rowling .....

Dedico este fic a tres personas muy especiales:

Mi primita Aida (cuantas noches pasamos en vela en el altillo)...

Mi mejor amiga Emi y Andry q aguantaron mis historias...

Y DrakeMalfoy q gracias a el es posible q yo alla publicado mi ff..

Para los de aqui...para los de alli...para el...para ella....para los que se quieren...para los que se odian....para las parejas.... para los solitarios...para los serios... para los cachondos...PARA TODOS!!!!!

En las mazmorras... Severus/Hermione

Faltaban solo... 3 meses para el final de curso y con ello, todos los exámenes.

Todo el mundo estaba muy atareado, alumnos y profesores incluidos, hasta Hagrid tenia cosas que hacer.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba con todos los deberes sin hacer, Hermione los tenía casi todos hechos, digo casi, porque había un trabajo que se le resistía, y era, precisamente para el Profesor menos agraciado... Severus Snape, aquel profesor durante años, había amargado y fastidiado la vida de ella y de sus compañeros, y no le tenía mucha estima, más bien todo lo contrario.

Aunque últimamente, sentía una cosa muy rara hacia el, algo así como lastima y no sabia porque. "quizás" pensaba ella "porque el esta trabajando muchísimo mas, con todos los trabajos que corregir y los exámenes.

Es cierto que todos los profesores están igual que el, pero... no se... a lo mejor porque los otros profesores tiene ayudantes y este no tiene a nadie, aun recuerdo lo que ocurrió aquel día. Que colgaron la lista de los puestos de ayudantes, todas las asignaturas estaban repletas de listas de alumnos que estaban dispuestos ayudar, todas, excepto la de pociones que estaba completamente vacía.

Me daba pena verlo así, casi no iba a comer y cuando lo hacia se veía mucho mas pálido de lo habitual, con grandes ojeras y cansado, sus clases eran mas insoportables que nunca y sus misiones como mortífago cada vez eran mas habituales y las misiones mas horribles.

A Hermione le resultaba muy raro oír aquellas palabras dentro de su mente, "definitivamente, Ron tenia razón, estudiar tanto derrite el cerebro" se dijo a si misma, he intento por enésima vez, escribir mas de dos fases seguidas de aquella poción, pero aun con los libros delante le era imposible, por mas que lo intentaba no le entraba en la cabeza "¿Mione te pasa algo? tu siempre lo has entendido todo, y pociones se te da realmente bien".

Entonces empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza...

Se quedó pensando un rato y luego con pasos temblorosos se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape.

Se detuvo unos momentos en la puerta, como dudando de entrar, pero no estaba dispuesta a suspender una asignatura.

-Toc-toc. Llamó a la puerta y espero una respuesta.

-Adelante - le respondió una voz amargada y cansina.

Abrió la puerta y paso, la puerta se cerro sola.

-¿Que desea? – pregunto con mucha impaciencia y sin levantar la vista del escritorio.

-Yo... -Balbuceó- quería preguntar le una cosa, acerca, de la ultima poción-sus palabras mas bien eran sollozos. Espero de nuevo.

Esa voz le sonaba, entonces sorprendido alzo la vista y vio a la última persona, que esperaba ver por allí.

-Granger, vaya, vaya, y díganos ¿con que pregunta nos honra su visita?- su voz, no podía ser mas sarcástica- Y yo que pensé que era la única que tenia un poco de sentido común y cerebro y mira por donde es la mas estúpida de todos. ¿Sabia que todo el mundo lo ha entendido? Hasta Longbottom... A ver que es lo que no entendió de aquella SENCILLA poción- sencilla lo dijo mas alto para que quedara claro.

Le habían dolido mucho aquellas palabras a ella, el se había comportado demasiado cruel.

-Yo... he...-pero no lo pudo evitar y empezó a sollozar – nada- y secándose las lágrimas, como pudo, se marcho corriendo del despacho.

-¡Granger vuelva aquí!... ¡maldita sea!-se quedo cayado "quizás me pase un poco con ella, solo quería preguntarme algo, y es la única que parece tener interés por mi asignatura, además, Granger no tiene la culpada de los problemas que yo tenga".No tenia muchas ganas pero... se levanto y fue corriendo detrás de ella, hasta que la alcanzó, al la salida de las mazmorras.

Estaba tan triste y tan hundida que no se había dado cuenta, de que su profesor estaba detrás de ella.

-Granger espere-dijo con voz de arrepentimiento. Pero ella o bien no quería, o no lo escuchaba porque, continuó caminado sin detenerse. El tubo que agarrarle la mano con las dos manos, para que no continuase.

Entonces pegó un respingo, que la izo girarse, vio como ella llevaba los ojos colorados de llorar.

-Discúlpeme, quizás fui un poco grosero- los dos estaban alucinados.

Snape porque no se creía lo que decía y Hermione porque no se creía lo que oía.

-Acompáñeme a mi despacho, por favor. ¿Si todavía tiene algo que preguntarme claro?

El camino de vuelta al despacho del profesor Snape les pareció eterno a los dos.

Hermione estaba triste y enfadada a la vez y sentía gran curiosidad acerca de su comportamiento, no sabia porque después de todo lo que el le había dicho iba a ir a su despacho.

Pero lo que realmente, le desconcertaba, era el comportamiento de Severus.

Por fin llegaron y este le invitó a pasar, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de una cosa... ¡aun seguían agarrados de la mano! Rápidamente se soltaron, y ambos se tornaron de un color carmesí.

Si ella no daba crédito el no se quedaba atrás.

No sabia que hacia, ni porque lo hacia, el era una persona odiosa y antipática, nunca jamás en la vida había mostrado debilidad y se había disculpado... ¡NUNCA! Y ahora lo hacía. Algo raro pero que muy raro le estaba pasando, cosas que cuando ocurrieran, ya no se podrían retener por mucho que se quisiera.

Se sentía estúpido, el no controlaba lo que hacia, en realidad su cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia.

Pasaron al despacho el la invito a sentarse, también lo izo el.

-Perdone mi comportamiento, no había pretendido herirla de ese modo- dijo arrepentido.

-No tiene de que disculparse, nunca lo ha hecho y no tiene que hacerlo ahora, discúlpeme por haberle molestado, espero no haberle causado ninguna interrupción, además usted tenia razón, era una poción sencilla, lo siento- En definitiva no sabía porque había hecho aquello, aquella poción era fácil por dios porque se le había ocurrido ir al despacho- con su permiso Profesor- su voz se apagaba por momentos.

Se levanto de la silla, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espere!

Pero una vez mas Snape la detuvo esta vez colocando sus manos en su cintura...la joven se estremeció al notar las fuertes manos de su profesor en su cuerpo. Entonces se giro, y vio como su profesor la miraba de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía siempre, el separo sus manos de ella.

"Severus pero que coño te pasa DESPIERTA JODER"

-Tanto si fuera una poción sencilla o no, me porte mal con usted, no tenía derecho, a tratarle como lo hice por favor, se lo ruego, acepte mis disculpas, y hágame caso ... acéptelas, porque es a la primera persona a quien se las pido-Hacia grandes esfuerzos, para no parecer amable, aunque no lo conseguía mucho. Snape se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, que le pidiera disculpas y que fuera un poco amable con ella, ¡PASA! Pero de ahí a suplicarle ¡a no! ¡Eso si que no! Pero... sentía la necesidad de ser amable con ella lo necesitaba.-Y creame será la última- su voz volvía a ser la de siempre fría y áspera- Usted ya me conoce... a si que hoy es un momento histórico en la vida de Howarts.

-...- no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de oír, lo último... se atrevió a pensar... que era así como un... trago saliva...chiste

-¿Aun sigue teniendo la duda sobre pociones?-Y este le enseño por increíble que parezca una sonrisa amable, cálida y llena de sinceridad. "Genial, pervertido y ya de paso porque no la besas o la abrazas ya puestos" en su mente hubo una pausa "nota mental, eso no estaría nada... pero que nada mal ¿¡Qué¡? Por favor Severus"

Ahora, Mione si que estaba realmente asustada, aunque había que reconocer que aquella sonrisa cortaba la respiración.(N/a y a quien no?)

-Si, si – y prosiguió con la pregunta...

Estaba en su cama boca arriba sin poder dormir, ¿Qué había ocurrido aquella tarde? ¿Porque cuando el le ofreció pasar ella acepto? ¿Por qué no podía enfadarse con el?

Mientras tanto en el lado opuesto del castillo, otra persona pensaba lo mismo. ¿Porque había sido amable con ella? ¿Por qué le había pedido disculpas? ¿Porque le SONREÍ?

Apenas un mes para el final del curso, y la situación entre ellos dos se hacia cada vez mas rara, los dos evitaban mirarse a la cara, los dos evitaban cruzarse en el pasillo, y los dos se ponían rojos cuando habían de hablar, y lo mas cojonudo de todo es que ninguno entendía aquella situación.

Hacía tiempo que no paraba de estudiar (literalmente) llevaba 48 horas seguidas sin parar de estudiar, despierta y realmente necesitaba tranquilidad y descansar, pero no tenia sueño, seguramente los nervios por tener los EXTASIS tan cerca.

Entonces no se le ocurrió otra cosa que bajar a la mazmorras, por allí no solía pasar gente, aunque, el hecho de pensar que podría encontrarse a Snape le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Llego a las mazmorras, y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la clase de pociones, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, suspirando mientras se relajaba.

Cuando una sombra se le apareció y se le posó en frente.

-¿Qué hace por aquí? – pregunto una voz algo temblorosa.

Mione se puso de pie, quedando entre la pared y su profesor, agacho la cabeza no quería tener que mirarle a los ojos...negros, brillantes y fríos como el acero, en los cuales te perdías sin remedio.

-Disculpe profesor, solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad...-su voz era suave y pausada-y... bueno... como por aquí no suele pasar nadie. Me pareció buena idea-dijo con miedo.

-No se preocupe no ha infringido ninguna norma- le dijo suavemente – puede levantar la cabeza no la voy a comer.-dijo sonriéndola y levantándole el mentón-Usted puede seguir relajándose, pero yo he de ir a resolver unos asuntos a mi despacho, si me disculpa, buenas tardes Hermione...- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Como se me ha podido escapar eso,

Se giró rojo como un tomate y empezó a caminar hacia su despacho, Mione noto como andaba cojo.

-Eh... disculpe profesor... ¿le ocurre algo?-dijo temiendo que se pudiera enfadar.

-No se a que viene eso – dijo con su habitual tono de voz.

-¿esta seguro?- dijo con voz suave, con la esperanza de que no lo haya oído.

-¿Acaso le importa lo que me pase?-preguntó con eufemismo.

-Si

El silenció se apoderó de los dos...

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero no me ocurre nada, solo me duele algo la rodilla-dijo con tono cortante, aunque con la cara bien roja.

Hermione estaba en shock no sabia que hacer, "si" se dijo "solo se te ocurre decir si, a ver como te las apañas ahora listilla"

Snape se dio cuenta, de que ella también se había puesto roja. Durante mucho tiempo habían evitado aquella situación ahora era inevitable.

-¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa? –dijo Hermione con timidez.

-De que se trata –dijo con curiosidad

-¿Por qué le duele la rodilla?

-No lo se supongo que me debí dar un golpe –dijo sin darle importancia –tengo cosas mejores que hacer ¿sabe?- Intentaba parecer seguro pero no lo conseguía, sabia porque actuaba así pero no quería admitirlo ¡no podía! Era un atracción extraña, prohibida, -Tengo cosas que hacer y usted seguro que también, será mejor que se marche a su casa o tendré que amonestarla- pronunció con firmeza.

-He hecho todos los deberes, y he estudiado todo lo que tenia que estudiar, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿si quiere puedo ayudarle?-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Y porque cree que necesito ayuda? no necesito la ayuda de nadie, me oye- intentó decirlo de manera cortante, porque si no sabia, que no podría contenerse-además no creo que este cualificada. "porque me lo pone tan difícil"pensó.

-En algo podré ayudar aunque solo sea a limpiar y ordenar-dijo esperanzada.

-¿Por qué se empeña en ayudarme? Acaso no sabe quien soy, Severus Snape el profesor mas odiado de todo Howarts, nadie a quiere jamás ayudarme! ¿Y usted si? No diga tonterías!

-No me parece tan mala persona- dijo Mione sinceramente-el otro día me pidió perdón.

-Y ya le dije que aquel día era único-le espetó.

-O vamos, porque se empeña en ser tan insoportable, cuando en realidad no lo es-No se creía lo que estaba haciendo pero ya que había empezado habría que continuar-A quien pretende engañar si me pidió perdón el otro día ¿será por algo no?

-No se le escapa una Granger-le había tocado el talón de Aquiles, ahora pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar-Pero sigo pensando que no esta a la altura.

-¿Dígame una cosa, sigue empeñado en hacerse el duro?-le espetó convencida de si misma. Estaba segura de que su amor no sería correspondido, no tenia nada que perder. ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de un profesor? Snape ni más ni menos.

-Granger- y la cogió por las muñecas empujándola con rapidez contra la pared-No me cabree mas de lo que estoy-Su pecho apretaba fuertemente el suyo contra el muro, tanto que casi le hacia daño, sus manos la sujetaban fuertemente, entonces aflojó, y la miro a los ojos marrones color miel.-no me haga enfadarme-La miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando, a que ella cogiera miedo y se marchara, pero no fue así, por el contrario parecía cómoda con el tan cerca.

Cada vez se iban acercando mas hasta, quedar a pocos milímetros, sus respiraciones agitadas iban al unísono, cada uno podía notar como el corazón del otro salía disparado.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?- dijo Severus con la voz suave y entrecortada. Separó su cara del oído de Hermione, quedando ambos muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

Hermione consiguió deshacerse de las manos de su profesor que aun le sujetaban, le puso una mano sobre el pecho agitado de su maestro, mientras con la otra, rozaba suavemente todo el contorno de su cara, empezando por la sien y acabando en los labios, que los recorría muy tiernamente, con la yema del dedo índice...Snape había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba como ella le acariciaba los labios, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos cogió la mano de Hermione y le fue dando pequeños besos por todos los dedos, hubo algunos que incluso se los metió muy tiernamente en la boca...

El había puesto ambas manos en la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola hacia si, lentamente fue pasando las manos por la espalda de Mione, hasta tenerla totalmente abrazada, estaban tan cerca que podían notar sus alientos, Mione dejó de jugar con sus labios, y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello dándole pequeñas caricias, y jugando con su pelo, a el de veras le gustaba que hiciera eso...movía sus manos entre el pelo, suave, liso y limpio.

Snape agacho su cara hasta el cuello de su alumna, y muy dulcemente, fue soplando todo su cuello, de un lado a otro muy suavemente, haciendo que Hermione se mordiera el labio, a ella le encantaba notar el calido aliento de su profesor, el notaba lo mucho que ella lo disfrutaba, cuando Severus se quedo sin respiración levantó la cara, quedando las narices pegadas.

Ambos se miraban a lo ojos, definitivamente no tenia ni idea de que hacia pero eso le hacia sentir vivo.

Hermione fue a decir algo, pero un dedo del profesor, pasó por sus labios haciéndola callar.

-Sshh! no hables- les susurro al oído.

El dedo del profesor, se posó en la frente de la chica, y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia abajo muy suavemente, pasando por la nariz, los labios, la barbilla y siguió bajando por el cuello, el notaba como Hermione se agitaba a medida que el iba bajando, cuando llegó cerca del sujetador paró.

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan condenadamente preciosa?- le dijo tiernamente en su oído.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan misteriosamente atractivo?-le susurro ella

Hermione seguía acariciando suavemente la nuca de Snape.

Hubo una pausa, en la cual los dos se limitaban a mirarse y a acariciarse cariñosamente

-No quiero ni imaginar que nos harán si nos ven así-le susurro mientras pasa sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a la nuez, donde la empezó a acariciar muy, muy, tenuemente.

Snape la levantó en brazos, ambos entraron en el dormitorio de este, la deposito suavemente en su cama, y se colocó encima pero sin aplastarla.

Mione lo atrajo hacia ella, el le había puesto sus manos, una en la cintura y la otra en el cuello, Hermione las tenia sobre su pecho, ambos estaban tan agitados que les faltaba aire.

No podía aguantar mas...Severus fue soplando toda su cara hacía abajo, asta llegar al cuello, luego continuó soplando pero esta vez subía, hasta que llegó a los labios, donde se detuvo, se acercó y rozo sus labios solo un segundo, suave y delicadamente , como si se fueran a romper.

Cuando se separo de ella. lo suficiente para que sus labios no se tocasen, la miro esperando algún tipo de reproche pero no lo hubo, se le acercó nuevamente y con algo de timidez, la besó, fue algo indescriptible, sus labios se unían y separaban, un beso que demostraba amor... cualquiera que lo hubiese visto pensaría que ese no es Severus Snape, la besaba con ansias, pero muy dulce y lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro de ella...

Mientras su maestro le besaba el cuello, ella le quitaba la túnica y luego la camisa, dejando al descubierto unos bien formados músculos, ella poso sus manos en el torso y lo acariciaba siguiendo en contorno de los pectorales, el le quitó con una sola mano pero ayudado por ella, el jersey y luego la camisa dejando ver un precioso sujetador azul de encaje, poso sus labios en su cuello y fue bajando hasta que llegó al sujetador, se separó, y con el dorso de la mano lo fue acariciando todo. Con una solo mano y sin ayuda de nadie (N/a eso si que es tener practica...jejeje si quiere practicar que lo haga conmigo, que a mi no me importa jejejejej ) le quitó el sujetador... Severus le besaba muy apasionadamente el cuello...los labios...de nuevo el cuello...y seguía bajando...

Había sido un experiencia inolvidable para los dos. (N/a y para quien no... si un bombón como Severus te hace eso ; p solo de pensarlo... ¿alguien tiene algo frió cerca?)Estaban tumbados en la cama en silencio, ambos despiertos.

"Ha sido precioso y jamás lo olvidare...pero ahora... seguro que el dice: Lo siento pero eres una alumna y esto no puede salir bien...o aun mejor...esto no tendría que haber ocurrido...o mi preferido...tengo novia. Si creo que escojo la opción C.Sera mejor que me valla el querrá olvidarlo".

Pero entonces unas manos le agarraron el mentón y se lo levantaron.

-¿Por qué crees que esto no puede salir bien?-la beso en la mejilla- ¿o que esto no tendría que haber ocurrido?-la volvió a besar en la otra mejilla mientras, la tapaba con una sabana de seda negras y le sonreía.- No tengo novia, no tengo a nadie... excepto a ti.-rozo unos instantes sus labios-Solo una cosa mas... si me dejas solo me muero- y la beso muy apasionadamente-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Perdona eso de leerte la mente, no he podido evitarlo. Es que te ves preciosa así... y... siempre

-Da igual, ¿lo decías en serio lo último?

-¿El que? ¿Que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado? ¿Que eres preciosa? ¿Que eres la mujer mas maravillosa-la beso- increíble-la volvió a besar,- lista- la beso de nuevo - y valiente del mundo? Sin dudarlo.

- TU Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...Jamás pensé que pudieras llegar ha ser tan cariñoso con la gente...

-No con cualquiera ... si no con la que me importa...

Se quedaron abrazados, mientras el le apartaba un mechón, la cara de Severus indicaba que algo no iba bien y Mione lo notó. Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No solo pensaba....-dijo melancólico.

-¿En que?

-Veras...dentro de tres meses serás mayor de edad y de uno las vacaciones... y me preguntaba...si...te gustaría pasar el verano con migo y......

-Y ¿Qué?- preguntó suavemente al oído.

-Y... luego venir a vivir con migo...solo si tu quieres, no te obligo a nada,... y lo entiendo que no quieras...-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Tonto...-dijo mirando la cara de niño que se le había puesto- ¿claro que quiero! me encantaría.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No voy muy deprisa?- dijo preocupado

-Claro que no...-dijo acariciando su cara con el dorso de la mano-las cosas no podrían ser mas perfectas.

-¿sabias una cosa?

-Que – dijo ella

-Te quiero-y cogiéndola por la cintura la levantó fácilmente y se la colocó encima.

-No más que yo-dijo sensualmente- Profesor Snape...

Sus planes se habían, cumplido a la perfección, vivían juntos en la mansión Snape y ambos trabajaban...eran profesores de Howarts.

Severus había conseguido llevarse bien con todo el mundo, y ser mas amable, en cuanto a Mione...Estaba embarazada de ¿gemelos? qué pasara cuando se lo diga a Severus...

------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------

ESPERO Q OS HAYA GUSTADO!!!!!!!1

Gracias a todas las personas que habeis leido mi fic y habeis dejado reviws y a los q no....tmb muchas gracias!!!!!!!!

Sois geniales......................no os marcheis sin dejar reviws q no os cuesta nada porfavor!!!!!!!!

Acepto todas las criticas buenas y malas, consejos y abucheos lo q sea!!!!!!!!!


End file.
